


Шелковая лента, или Не будите спящего Гавриила!

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Юмор, детектив, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Доктору Уотсону в Раю нравится, тем более что он подружился с милым ангелом Азирафаэлем, который в восторге от его «Записок». А вот великому детективу Шерлоку Холмсу скучно: в Раю не бывает преступлений! Тем больше его радость, когда его привлекают к расследованию… не совсем преступления и совсем не в Раю, но все же расследованию!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Наш новый дом и новые друзья

**Author's Note:**

> AU в том плане, что Азирафаэль и Кроули вместе с начала времен, хотя и тщательно скрывают это от своего начальства

Рай, по сути, был прекрасным местом, где мы с Шерлоком Холмсом и достопочтенной миссис Хадсон стали совладельцами небольшого двухэтажного коттеджа: практически точной копии лондонской квартиры по адресу Бейкер-стрит 221В.

Пожилая леди пришла в неописуемый восторг, когда перед строем бравых ангелов, больших почитателей сыскного таланта моего друга, нам торжественно вручили три связки новеньких блестящих ключей от нашего (теперь уже окончательно и бесповоротно) постоянного жилища.

Пернатые поклонники постарались на славу: среди привычных вещей то тут, то там мы неожиданно наталкивались на приятные сюрпризы в виде внушительной коллекции великолепных трубок или шкафчика с ячейками, содержащими сто сорок сортов благоухающего табака. На кухне появились столовые приборы из стерлингового серебра и изысканный ворчестерский фарфор. Милые декоративные фигурки, выпущенные мануфактурой «Дерби», и роскошные обюссонские ковры украсили женскую половину дома. Однако подобные находки радовали лишь меня и миссис Хадсон. Холмс, конечно, был признателен, но, в отличие от нас, совершенно несчастен. Никакие материальные блага не могли компенсировать существенный недостаток новой жизни: к великой досаде моего друга расследовать в Раю было нечего. Ангелы не совершали преступлений. Даже самых будничных и заурядных. Совершенно никаких. С точки зрения любого здравомыслящего человека это было замечательно. Но с точки зрения сыщика, когда-то направившего все свои недюжинные умственные способности на поиски разгадок мрачных тайн столетия, такая безоблачная идиллия представлялась сущим адом.

Написав несколько десятков монографий по прикладным наукам, связанным с криминалистикой, и пару статей о татуировках и зубных гравировках, свойственных ангелам, он, в конце концов, не выдержал убаюкивающего ритма местной жизни, поддался скуке и захандрил, впав в состояние меланхоличного созерцания мира, граничащее с депрессией.. Холмс и раньше поднимался с постели поздно, но теперь мог сутками лежать на незаправленной кровати, кутаясь в мятый красный халат, задумчиво изучая сложный рисунок трещин, испещрявших штукатурку потолка, или часами извлекать из скрипки Страдивари душераздирающие звуки, доводившие миссис Хадсон до нервного тика.

Самая совершенная мыслящая «машина» — сломалась.

Единственным развлечением, способным его ненадолго взбодрить, стали регулярные визиты добрейшего ангела Азирафаэля, ценившего не только детективный талант моего друга, но и писательские труды вашего покорного слуги. Иногда, в нарушение правил, запрещавших бывшим смертным покидать границы Рая, он, каким-то образом обнаружив лазейку в охранной системе, забирал нас вниз, безоговорочно поверив честному слову двух джентльменов, что про посещения букинистической лавки в Сохо мы будем молчать как рыбы.

Вероятно, упоминание о данном факте никогда не появилось бы на страницах моих «Записок», над которыми, как вы уже догадались, я продолжил работать, даже пребывая на небесах, если бы не приключившаяся с нами история, некоторым образом связанная с необычным знакомством, состоявшимся именно в этом уютном местечке.

***

Время, проведенное на Земле, пролетало незаметно: мой друг с головою погружался в изучение старинных фолиантов, десятилетиями пылившихся на полках магазина, или запоем читал современные справочники и энциклопедии по естественным наукам. Думаю, ангел, мало интересовавшийся химией, анатомией, логикой и криминалистикой, намеренно пополнял свои обширные книжные запасы этой весьма специфической литературой, проявляя таким образом своеобразную заботу о Холмсе.

Столкнуться с покупателями мы не боялись. Они уходили прочь, увидев на дверях табличку: «Закрыто на учет. Приношу глубокие извинения».

Поэтому представьте мое потрясение и смятение, когда однажды посреди холла букинистической лавки вдруг беззвучно возникла худосочная фигура демона. От неожиданности я потерял дар речи. А когда этот странный медноволосый субъект, затянутый в вызывающе узкие черные джинсы и не менее облегающий черный пиджак, вульгарной походкой подошел к потертому креслу и, бесцеремонно развалившись на нем, с апломбом заявил: «У тебя гос-с-сти? Мог бы и предупредить…» — я автоматически попытался нашарить за отворотом сюртука свой армейский револьвер, с ужасом осознав, что оружие осталось в Раю, и мы совершенно беззащитны перед угрозой, внезапно возникшей на нашем пороге.

— Успокойтесь, Уотсон! — Хрипловатый голос Холмса вывел меня из ступора. — Думаю, ваш револьвер был бы здесь бессилен. Тем более, по моим скромным наблюдениям, перед нами, по-видимому, старинный друг господина Азирафаэля? — заметил он.

— Друг? Да это же демон, Холмс! Вы разве не обратили внимания на его змеиные глаза и татуировку на виске? — воскликнул я, рассматривая адское создание, спокойно крутящее в изящных пальцах дужку очков с темными, практически чернильно-черными стеклами.

— Конечно обратил, — хладнокровно ответил Холмс. — Но еще я обратил внимание, что он совершенно свободно ориентируется в помещении, а значит, приходит сюда не впервые. И самое главное: наш гостеприимный хозяин хоть и удивлен, но абсолютно не обеспокоен его неожиданным вторжением, — закончил он, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону пухленькой фигуры, вынырнувшей из-за книжных полок.

Как всегда потрясенный дедуктивными способностями Холмса, я, ожидая подтверждения его слов, весьма невежливо уставился на ангела.

— Вы абсолютно правы, сэр, — кивнул мистер Азирафаэль Холмсу и почему-то покраснел. — И я в полном пролете от ваших логических выводов.

Я попытался расшифровать смысл последней фразы, произнесенной ангелом. Он уже не единожды приводил меня в замешательство своими витиеватыми лексическими конструкциями.

— Нужно говорить «в улете», — сверкнул белозубой улыбкой демон. — И почему тебя тянет использовать эти новомодные словечки?

— Мой дорогой, меня поправляешь только ты! — Мистер Азирафаэль обиженно посмотрел на гостя и сложил холеные руки на животе. — Остальным нравится.

— Я — не все, — нагло заявил незваный посетитель. — Остальные просто не хотят тебя расстраивать. — Он легко вскочил с кресла. — И, может, ты нас все же представишь друг другу?

— Ах, господи, конечно! — засуетился, еще больше смущаясь и покрываясь пунцовым румянцем, наш добродушный хозяин. — Это — Энтони Кроули. — Он нервно взмахнул рукою, указывая на вертлявого гостя, нетерпеливо пританцовывающего у кресла. — А это — знаменитый сыщик мистер Шерлок Холмс и его близкий друг и помощник — доктор Джон Уотсон. Я тебе о них много рассказывал. Ты ведь помнишь?

— Ну еще бы. Значит, друг и помощник? Любопытно. — Немигающие золотые глаза впились в Холмса, как будто могли проникнуть в глубь его души. — Действительно, друг. — Демон усмехнулся, поймав ответный пристальный взгляд, затем сделал рукой небрежный жест, словно приподнимая невидимую шляпу, и опять вальяжно растекся по креслу. — Где-то я уже слышал подобную историю, — загадочно закончил он. — А теперь, когда условности соблюдены, предлагаю слегка поднять градус у этой унылой вечеринки и выпить за знакомство. — Он, щелкнув пальцами, материализовал на журнальном столике целую батарею пыльных бутылок односолодового виски и сортового вина «Шатонёф-дю-Пап».

Смысл переглядываний между Холмсом и мистером Кроули ускользнул от меня, а еще немного погодя этот поединок взглядов вообще вылетел из моей головы, так как последующее употребление алкогольных напитков в смертельных для живых людей дозах стерло не только многие границы, но и частично память. У меня, во всяком случае, точно.

— Над’юсь, вас не смущает моя сомнит’льная компания? — спустя несколько часов заплетающимся языком поинтересовался демон.

— Абс’лютно нет, сэр, — любезно ответил уже изрядно захмелевший Холмс. — Предр’ссудки несовместимы с логикой. Особенно, если выпал шанс поговорить с в’сьма интересным оккультным существом.

И, действительно, к моему глубокому удивлению они быстро нашли темы для общения. Ехидный и острый на язык демон оказался достойным оппонентом в жарких спорах, а наличие добрых ностальгических воспоминаний «о той пр’красной эпохе» и многочисленных общих знакомых моментально сблизило их еще больше.

Я с наслаждением наблюдал, как величайший ум викторианской Англии, долгое время находившийся в спячке, буквально расцветал на глазах, столкнувшись с прекрасным собеседником, способным оценить его интеллект и поддержать научные изыскания. А уж в мастерстве подмечать мелкие детали — мистер Кроули ненамного уступал моему другу.

Они живо обменивались мнениями о людях и событиях прошедших лет, описанных мною в небезызвестных читателям рассказах: «Голубой карбункул», «Камень Мазарини», «Скандал в Богемии». И где-то ближе к утру даже выяснили, что с Ирэн Адлер, особой весьма шатких моральных устоев, мистер Кроули многократно пересекался по каким-то своим адским делам. Демон очаровал Холмса (если слово «очаровал» вообще применимо к описанию эмоций, испытываемых такой прагматичной натурой).

Со своей стороны я, безмерно радуясь приподнятому настроению друга, легко простил мистеру Кроули некоторую заносчивость и беспринципные, хотя и меткие, высказывания в адрес некогда знакомых мне дам и джентльменов.

На смену увлекательному вечеру пришла ночь, а затем промозглое лондонское утро.

Когда настало время прощаться, весь выпитый алкоголь — по щелчку пальцев демона — мгновенно выветрился из наших организмов. Домой мы поднимались абсолютно трезвыми, успокоенные его напутственной речью: «Без паники. Уважаемая миссис Хадсон носа не подточит».

Знакомство с мистером Кроули волшебным образом избавило Холмса от продолжительных приступов апатии, к нему вернулся здоровый сон и аппетит. Не будь я уверен, что молитва может навредить адскому созданию, я бы на него помолился.

Прошло несколько лет.

Мы регулярно совершали дерзкие вылазки на Землю. Магазинчик ангела, шуточно прозванный Холмсом клубом «Загробный Диоген», стал нашим вторым домом.

Выпивка и разговоры чередовались с ожесточенными сражениями в шахматы или покер.

Мягкий уживчивый характер мистера Азирафаэля был мне гораздо ближе, чем горячий порывистый нрав его лучшего друга, поэтому мы с ангелом частенько просто наблюдали со стороны, неспешно потягивая марочные вина, как сходились не на жизнь, а на смерть за шахматной доской или игральным столом два близких нам существа.

Если шахматные партии проходили в атмосфере напряженной умственной деятельности с переменным успехом, то покер был непредсказуем. Холмс и мистер Кроули блефовали вдохновенно и виртуозно, да и шулерством не брезговали, периодически «ловя» друг друга за руку. Настоящие чудеса безусловно были под запретом: приветствовалась и поощрялась лишь ловкость рук. За этим строго следил милейший Азирафаэль. Иногда мы присоединялись к карточной партии, чтобы немного остудить пыл разошедшихся игроков.

Как-то само собой получилось, что в задней комнате магазинчика постепенно возникла целая химическая лаборатория, где Холмс часами с упоением занимался какими-то жутко вонючими опытами, привлекая к своим экспериментам демона. Мистер Кроули оказался просто кладезем информации о всевозможных органических и синтетических ядах. Единственно, что, несмотря на все старания и хитрости, не сумел вытянуть из него Холмс — ядовит ли укус самого слуги ада, когда он принимает свое истинное обличье. Мистер Кроули избегал прямого ответа с лукавством и изворотливостью настоящего змея.

Зато он охотно делился изобилующими отвратительными подробностями историями о тысячах жестоких способов лишения жизни людей, свидетелем коих ему и ангелу довелось стать за шесть тысяч лет существования Земли. После таких экскурсов в прошлое Холмс, возвращаясь домой, едва успевал записывать и каталогизировать эти затерянные во мраке веков трагические случаи. Монографии по криминалистике текли из-под его пера нескончаемым потоком.

— Мой дорогой Уотсон, — периодически сетовал он, любовно поглаживая корешки тетрадей, полных странных знаков, формул и символов, нацарапанных совершенно нечитаемым почерком, — вы даже не представляете, какой находкой для детектива или полицейского может стать каждая глава этих бесценных трудов. Это был бы величайший прорыв эпохи. Величайший! — И Холмс с фанатичным рвением вновь углублялся в свои записи.

Такие пламенные речи заставляли меня мысленно возвращаться к волнующим сердце воспоминаниям и искренне скучать по временам, когда наши расследования будоражили умы тысяч обывателей Лондона, а иногда и целой Англии. И если тоска о прошлом охватывала даже мою, самую посредственную душу, то каково приходилось гениальному детективу, чей мозг генерировал идеи без отдыха днем и ночью?

Я с печалью осознавал, что Шерлоку было жизненно необходимо поучаствовать в каком-нибудь расследовании. В любом. Хоть в самом маленьком и захудалом. На полтрубки…

И в одно прекрасное утро чудо произошло.


	2. Гость

— Уотсон, просыпайтесь! — Знакомый голос безжалостно выдернул меня из крепких объятий утреннего сна.

Часы показывали ровно четверть шестого утра, но Шерлок Холмс был свеж, бодр и одет совершенно не по-домашнему.

— Что-то случилось? — вежливо поинтересовался я (хотя что могло случиться в Раю?), старательно оттягивая время в надежде повести в мягкой постели еще несколько приятных минут.

— У нас клиент и новое дело! Вы же не хотите пропустить начало этой истории? Судя по статусу посетителя, дело обещает быть весьма необычным! Так что поторапливайтесь, Уотсон. Жду вас в гостиной.

На словах «новое дело» я уже натягивал брюки, на «начало этой истории» — рубашку, носки и ботинки. А конец фразы про «гостиную» встречал в ванной комнате с зубной щеткой за щекой.

Боже мой, боже мой! Это произошло! Случайность, Судьба, Всевышняя (в это мгновение мне было абсолютно все равно — «кто» или «что») свели в одном месте два взаимоисключающих понятия: Рай и преступление. Боже мой! Нас явно ожидало детективное расследование. Хвала Небесам!

Через пару минут я влетел в гостиную.

Шерлока было не узнать. Как же давно я не видел этого хищного выражения на его лице: нетерпеливого взгляда охотника, готового в любую секунду броситься в погоню за удирающей дичью, предвкушения интеллектуальной схватки с пока неизвестным противником, плетущим за нашими спинами запутанные интриги.

У камина, напротив Холмса, возвышалась статная фигура нашего первого сверхъестественного клиента. Светло-серое кашемировое пальто идеально сидело на его широких плечах. Подобранные в тон брюки, водолазка, шарф с первого взгляда должны были убедить любого, что перед ним находится не абы кто, а оплот света, чистоты и добродетели. Однако впечатление, производимое мягкой «добродетельной» гаммой одежды, сводили на нет неестественная приклеенная улыбка и презрительное выражение фиолетовых глаз.

Гостем оказался высокомерный и чванливый архангел Гавриил собственной персоной. Как однажды выразилась миссис Хадсон: «Была б на то лишь его воля — Рай превратился бы в пустыню. Не любит он и его свита смертных. Ни живых, ни умерших. Слава Всевышней, от них не все тут зависит». Но в тот момент, ради счастья Шерлока я бы согласился терпеть не только дурно воспитанного архангела, но и всех его лизоблюдов, включая злобного Сандальфона. Холмс, по-видимому, придерживался такого же мнения.

— Присаживайтесь, сэр, — произнес он как можно приветливей и пододвинул гостю стул. — Я попрошу миссис Хадсон принести нам чая и затопить камин.

— Не утруждайте себя, м-м-м… — архангел, не привыкший вежливо общаться с презренными, хоть и попавшими в Рай, душами людей, старательно подбирал слова, — бывшие смертные… — Он явно с трудом удержал готовое сорваться с языка привычное обращение «людишки». — Осквернять человеческими напитками свой сосуд я не намерен даже при сложившихся обстоятельствах. А с огнем проблем не будет… — Он щелкнул пальцами, и в камине весело занялись приготовленные с вечера дрова.

— В таком случае, — голос Холмса ни на секунду не утратил учтивых интонаций, — думаю, стоит обсудить дело, которое привело вас к нам в такой ранний час. — Холмс уселся в любимое кресло, закинув ногу на ногу, и пожевал мундштук трубки таким давно забытым движением, что у меня от умиления на глазах чуть не выступили слезы.

Я расположился на своем месте, решив про себя: «Если клиенту хочется стоять, то насильно мил не будешь. Пусть стоит. Мне же необходимо кресло, где моя память возродит все те прекрасные, забытые с годами ощущения, связанные с началом любого расследования».

Холмс прикрыл глаза, приготовившись внимательно слушать рассказ архангела.

Гавриил, впервые оказавшийся в роли просителя, совершенно не представлял, с чего начать свою историю.

— Осмелюсь предположить, — пришел ему на выручку Холмс, — что вы попали в некую непростую, а возможно, и щекотливую ситуацию.

— Откуда вам это известно? — тут же напрягся архангел.

— Ну, раз вы стоите перед нами в весьма неподходящий для дружеских визитов час, то это вполне логичный вывод, — миролюбиво ответил Холмс, переместив трубку из одного уголка рта в другой.

— Да, именно так, — немного поколебавшись, приступил к рассказу Гавриил. — Скажу сразу, ситуация не связана напрямую с Раем, она носит, скорее, личный характер, но менее щекотливой от этого не становится. От других ангелов я не раз слышал, что вы оба — специалисты по выведению на чистую воду самых отпетых преступников и можете пролить свет на любые загадочные события, произошедшие где и с кем угодно. Если вы поможете распутать клубок странных происшествий, связанных с моим временным пребыванием внизу, я, несомненно, буду вам весьма признателен, и, возможно, сумею выхлопотать контрамарку на два приличных тела, дающую право периодически посещать Землю.

Я затаил дыхание. Контрамарка на тела. Это великолепно! Пусть неполная, но все же свобода. И милый Азирафаэль прекратит рисковать из-за нас своей драгоценной головой…

— Могу вас уверить, сэр, что мы будем счастливы оказать вам услугу при наличии вознаграждения или без такового, — не показал очевидной заинтересованности в вопросе Холмс, начиная свою тонкую игру. — А теперь мы хотели бы услышать подробности вашего дела с самого начала.

— С самого начала… — задумчиво протянул Гавриил. — В настоящий момент на нейтральной территории, то есть Земле, между Раем и Адом проходит очередной запланированный саммит по вопросу грядущего Армагеддона. Саммит — событие, конечно, не рядовое, но и уникальным его не назовешь. Место для проведения встречи выбирают в последний момент, подбрасывая иголку над картой земного мира: куда воткнется, там встреча и проводится. Так что предугадать заранее и подстроить диверсию не выйдет ни у одной из сторон. В этот раз выпало какое-то захолустное местечко у западной границы Суррея. Для проживания выбрали старое необитаемое поместье Сток-Морон. Развалюха еще та, но переночевать и вести переговоры можно.

Заселились мы туда две недели назад. Чудеснули минимальные удобства: убрали плесень из комнат, прочистили водопровод, укрепили стены в зале переговоров. Странности начались в первую же ночь… — Гавриил сделал небольшую паузу и, наконец, с трудом выдавил из себя. — Не хочу показаться параноиком, но мне кажется, что меня или запугивают, или, возможно, планируется покушение…

Шерлок Холмс, до этого момента сидевший в кресле с закрытыми глазами и лишь изредка пожевывающий мундштук трубки, приподнял веки и пристально посмотрел на Гавриила:

— Прошу не пропускать ничего. Нередко мелочи в таких делах являются самыми важными: сколько представителей от Ада и Рая, какая планировка у дома… В общем, меня интересуют все детали.

— В состав делегации от Рая, кроме меня, ее главы, входят двое моих надежных соратников — архангел Михаил и ангел Сандальфон, — и весьма недалекий ангел Азирафаэль, шесть тысяч лет курирующий людишек на Земле. Его, вероятно, вы даже встречали. Он повернут на книгах. И, соответственно, читал ваши детективные «Писульки».

— Кхм, «Записки», сэр, — тщательно скрывая рвущееся наружу возмущение, поправил я Гавриила.

— Неважно… — небрежно отмахнулся от моих слов архангел. — Так на чем я остановился…

— На составе делегации от Ада, — подсказал Холмс.

— Ах да. В состав их делегации входят князь преисподней Вельзевул, герцоги преисподней Хастур и Лигур, да наглый демон Кроули, явно такой же идиот, как наш Азирафаэль, раз шесть тысяч лет вынужден безвылазно торчать на Земле. Ну и кучка мелкой адской шушеры, назначенной в услужение начальству. Уточню для вас, бывших смертных, — хамство Гавриила злило меня все больше, — что без всякого сомнения виновных следует искать именно среди демонов, а не среди моих подчиненных…

— Я обязательно учту ваше мнение, сэр, — весьма прохладно заметил Холмс. — А теперь перейдем к планировке дома и рассказу о том, что же все-таки вынудило вас искать нашей помощи.

От слов Холмса Гавриил скривился, но возражать моему другу не стал. То ли решил, что не стоит уж слишком откровенно демонстрировать свое презрение к представителям рода людского, то ли просто счел ниже своего архангельского достоинства спорить с человечишкой. Меня устраивала любая причина, потому что с каждой минутой, проведенной в его неприятной компании, у меня все больше и больше чесались руки выпроводить нахала вон. Если бы не Холмс, несколько десятилетий проведший без любимого дела, я, не задумываясь о последствиях, указал бы гордецу на дверь. Погрязший в своей заносчивости Гавриил, конечно же, не догадывался о мыслях, бродивших в моей голове. Окатив нас надменным взглядом, он продолжил:

— А что планировка? Простая и примитивная, как и все на Земле. Как я уже говорил — это ветхий двухэтажный дом. В нижнем этаже размещаются спальни высоких чиновников от обеих Контор, занимающие оба крыла здания. Зал переговоров находится в центре. Размещались мы совершенно произвольно: ангелы и демоны вперемешку. Каждый занял комнату, которая ему больше по вкусу. Я живу в правом крыле, слева от меня спальня Вельзевул, за ней — Кроули. Справа к моей спальне примыкает комната Азирафаэля. В другом крыле, соответственно, разместились Михаил, Сандальфон, Хастур, Лигур. В каком порядке — сказать не могу, не интересовался. Весь верхний этаж занимают мелкие чиновники Рая и обслуга демонов.

— В каких конкретно комнатах они живут, думаю, не стоит и спрашивать… — подал голос Холмс.

— Естественно. С чего бы меня должны волновать такие глупости…

— Продолжайте.

— Спальни на моем этаже не сообщаются между собой, но все имеют выход в один хорошо просматриваемый коридор. Окна всех спален выходят на лужайку парка. Вот, собственно, и все подробности.

— Замечательно, — потер сухие ладони Холмс. — Общее представление о месте предполагаемого преступления я получил. Теперь мне необходимо услышать детальный рассказ о происшествии.

— Все началось, как я упомянул ранее, в первую же ночь. Уснул я незадолго до полуночи. Около двух меня разбудило тихое, но отчетливое постукивание. Я не обратил на него внимания, решив, что мне это почудилось. Однако потом, еще несколько раз за ночь, меня будили какие-то странные скрипы и шорохи. Все это повторилось во вторую, в третью и последующие ночи: постукивания, скрипы, шорохи, а иногда, под утро, я слышал звук, напоминающий скрежет или лязг металла… В конце концов я подумал, что демонские прихлебатели специально ждут, когда я усну, а потом подкрадываются к дверям спальни и шумят, чтобы лишить меня благостного душевного настроя. Доводят до гнева, до греха. Тогда я решил подкараулить «шутников», мешающих мне отдыхать, и сдать их Вельзевул для развоплощения. Это же вопиющая наглость — издеваться над самим архангелом Гавриилом! Поэтому на седьмую ночь, проснувшись от изводившего меня стука, я бросился к дверям, но там никого не было. Коридор был абсолютно пустым. На восьмую ночь я совсем не спал. Сидел в полной темноте, караулил. Вот тогда-то мне и пришла в голову мысль, что металлический скрежет — это звук отмычки, которой пытаются открыть замок моей комнаты. В коридоре опять было пусто. Утром я первым делом направил запрос в службу безопасности на просмотр видеозаписей из всех мест общественного пользования. Мне прислали магический шар. Ничего нового я не увидел: к моей комнате никто не приближался. Но на всякий случай я все-таки стал ставить перед дверью таз со святой водой. Понимаю, как это глупо…

— Хм, не глупо, а весьма предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, — заметил Холмс. — Вы не осматривали замок на дверях? Если вашу дверь все же пытались открыть снаружи, то на замке должны были остаться царапины, — поинтересовался он.

— Я не слесарь! Понятия не имею, как должен выглядеть нормальный замок! — раздраженно воскликнул Гавриил. — И именно поэтому обратился к вам. Кому как не бывшему сыщику разбираться в царапинах на земных замках.

— А есть ли в комнате еще какие-то конструкции, могущие издавать металлический звук? И что вы увидели на записях из спален?

— Есть засов на ставнях — стальной вроде… Но его состояние я не проверял, хотя несколько раз открывал ставни и выглядывал за окно. Вдруг «стукач» прячется в парке… Там, кстати, мне тоже никого не удалось застать… А записей из личных покоев не существует. Это запрещено уставом.

— Жаль. Многое могло бы проясниться…

— Зато я попробовал поговорить о звуках с Вельзевул.

— Очень интересно. Если вас не затруднит, перескажите мне ваш разговор…

— Ничего интересного.

— И все же…

— Значит, дело было так, — смирился с неизбежным Гавриил. — Позавчера я подкараулил ее у дверей и как бы невзначай поинтересовался:

«Скажи, не кажется ли тебе, будто кто-то стучит и скрежещет по ночам?»

«Нет», — ответила она.

«Надеюсь, что ты не стучишь и не скрежещешь зубами во сне?»

«Конечно, нет! Может, жужжу немного… А в чем дело?»

«В последнее время мне постоянно слышатся эти странные звуки. Не могу понять, откуда они доносятся».

«Может, тебя будит стук и скрежет цепей, доносящийся из комнат обслуги? Они живут на втором этаже прямо над нами. Мальчики любят баловаться BDSM, когда находятся в человеческих оболочках».

«Возможно. Однако, если бы стук и скрежет доносились от них, ты тоже слышала бы их».

«Ад очень шумное место, Гавриил. Там вечно кто-то орет, рыдает, стонет. Я уже давно не обращаю внимания на громкие звуки, а уж тем более на какой-то там стук. Вот если бы вы с твоим белобрысым дружком начали бубнить вслух у меня под дверью молитвы, тогда, возможно, мне бы и стало не до сна… А так…»

«Ладно, не бери в голову…» — Я, чтобы не показаться трусом и полным дураком, не рискнул дальше расспрашивать ее и, закрыв дверь на ключ, лег в постель.

— Замечательно! — сказал Холмс. — Кстати, вы начали запираться на ключ с самого первого дня саммита, еще до возникновения звуков?

— Конечно.

— А почему?

— Да потому что живу рядом с демонами и вокруг настоящий контактный зоопарк! Целыми сутками адские зверушки по парку и коридорам шныряют. Не желаю проснуться в обнимку с жабой Хастура. Ходят слухи, — Гавриил понизил голос, — от прикосновения к ней человеческий сосуд покрывается бородавками, да такими крупными и смачными, что даже примочки из концентрированной святой воды не помогают и дезинфекция благодатью почти не действует.

— Какая чепуха, — выразил сомнение Холмс. — Уверен, доктор со мной согласен… — Он посмотрел на меня, ища поддержки.

— Конечно, это чепуха! Бородавки? От жаб? Ерунда! — Я с удовольствием поддержал своего друга.

— Ерунда — не ерунда, — остался при своем Гавриил, — а вы рожу хастуровского сосуда видели?

— Заочно диагноз поставить я не рискну, но смею предположить, что жаба совершенно ни при чем. Это явно какая-то адская разновидность папилломавирусной инфекции или герпес в запущенной форме, — раздраженно ответил я, задетый пренебрежительным отношением архангела к моему профессиональному мнению.

— Да в пекло Хастура! — ругнулся на свой манер Гавриил. — Кроме жабы еще есть хамелеон Лигура, который любит греться, где попало. В чьих постелях его только не ловили. Погодка-то сейчас мерзкая и сырая. Холодно, видите ли, теплолюбивой заразе. И чего ему на голове у Лигура не сидится? А еще из-за мух Вельзевул я развесил по комнате липкие ленты. У роя сейчас период особенно кусаче-агрессивный. Конечно, самый простой выход — фумигатор, только в доме, к сожалению, нет электричества. Было бы электричество — я еще и ионизатор воздуха обязательно в своей комнате поставил: из спальни Вельзевул постоянно несет навозом. — Он гадливо повел плечами. — Про остальных тварей, которых привезли с собой другие демоны, я даже знать не желаю. Так что почувствовать себя в безопасности можно лишь, когда на ставнях задвинуты засовы, а дверь заперта на ключ.

— Понимаю ваши опасения. Но все же вы считаете, что зверушки ни при чем…

— Во-первых, если рядом нет хозяев, они очень тупые, и я обязательно застукал бы их в коридоре, когда открывал дверь. Во-вторых, металлический лязг не по их части, нечем им там греметь. И, в-третьих, я ни разу не забыл закрыть дверь и ставни, а без помощи хозяев, опять-таки, проходить сквозь стены они не умеют… Так что остаются только демоны. Вот они могли придумать какую-нибудь пакость. Их стиль.

За долгие годы общения я привык различать нюансы скупых эмоций, отражавшихся на лице моего друга, совершенно незаметные для постороннего глаза, и мог поклясться, что в глазах Холмса определенно промелькнуло скептическое выражение, когда Гавриил заявил о неразумности адских зверушек. Но Холмс не стал переубеждать архангела и даже, наоборот, подбодрил:

— Это очень важные подробности! Прошу, продолжайте.

— Сегодняшняя ночь была самой жуткой: вовсю барабанил дождь, от порывов ветра дрожали ставни. Настоящая буря. Я долго лежал без сна, размышляя о природе странных звуковых явлений, преследующих меня почти две недели, как внезапно вновь услышал тот самый тихий глухой стук. Но в этот раз этим дело не ограничилось. Только-только я собрался встать и обследовать комнату, как мне показалось, что в моей постели кто-то (или что-то) есть, словно по ногам провели холодной шелковой лентой. Такого раньше не случалось. Так что не говорите мне о тварях, бродящих где-то там… Это было внутри комнаты! При запертых дверях и ставнях! Я в ужасе вскочил, чудеснул свечу, но в комнате, как всегда, никого не было. О сне после такого потрясения и речи не шло. Я долго прислушивался, но кроме завывания ветра за окном, ничего особенного не услышал. Через некоторое время, успокоившись, я задул свечу, и тут, перекрывая шум бури, до меня донеслись не просто привычные скрипы и шорохи, а какие-то протяжные стоны. Чем отчаяннее бесновался за стенами ветер и сильнее барабанил по стеклам дождь, тем громче раздавались эти заунывные скорбные звуки. К сожалению, определить, откуда они исходят, я опять не сумел. И если раньше я предполагал, что все это время меня могли вводить в заблуждение трески и скрипы, издаваемые старым разваливающимся домом, то теперь они напоминали… — Гавриил осекся и замялся. — В общем, они были совершенно другими…

— Чтобы увидеть картину целиком, я предпочел бы услышать все ваши предположения, — заметил Холмс.

— Они, скорей, напоминали, не звуки бури или скрипы дома, а как будто кого-то пытали или… — Гавриил замолчал, не закончив фразы.

— Или? Вы должны рассказать нам все! — настойчиво попросил мой друг.

— Или стоны… из порнофильмов! Вы это хотели услышать?! — в сердцах выпалил Гавриил. — Все вокруг только и обсуждают, как я зациклен на порнографии. Я — архангел, глава Райской Конторы, служу предметом насмешек для самых паршивеньких облезлых ангелов и презренных демонов. Но, да: звуки очень напоминали порнографические стоны. И я не хотел об этом говорить даже бывшим смертным, на чье мнение мне… мне…

— Вам плевать, — хладнокровно закончил Холмс мысль Гавриила. — Уверяю, нам так же малоинтересны ваши сугубо личные увлечения. Единственно, что занимает нас с доктором — поиск разгадки этой таинственной истории. Так что предлагаю вам продолжить свой небезынтересный рассказ. Судя по всему, это еще не конец…

— Да, не конец. Странные стоны слышались в моей комнате, пока на улице свирепствовала стихия, и прекратились ровно в тот момент, когда дождь пошел на убыль. Наступила долгожданная тишина. Утомленный многочасовым бодрствованием, я погрузился в поверхностный и беспокойный сон. Почти утром, сквозь тревожную дрему, я опять услышал знакомый лязг. Но окончательно вынырнул из сонного забытья, лишь когда вновь почувствовал прикосновение скользкой шелковой ленты к своим ногам. Больше я спать не ложился, приняв решение с первым лучом солнца направиться в Рай, чтобы обратиться к вам за помощью и получить хоть какие-то внятные и относительно разумные разъяснения о делах, творящихся в этом дьявольском поместье.

Рассказ был закончен. Наступило долгое молчание. Гавриил стоял, облокотившись о каминную полку, а мой друг, подперев руками подбородок, задумчиво разглядывал языки огня. Наконец он, проворно поворошив кочергой поленья, отчего над ними взвился целый сноп пламенеющих искорок, вышел из задумчивости и поинтересовался:

— Что вы об этом думаете, Уотсон?

— По-моему, дело ясное, что дело темное, — попробовал отшутиться я, так как ни одного хоть сколько-нибудь дельного, на мой взгляд, предположения в моей голове не возникло.

— Дело, действительно, весьма и весьма темное… — Хитроватая усмешка пробежала по губам Холмса. — У меня есть несколько теорий, но они требуют подтверждения… — Он снова склонился к камину, и отблески пламени сделали черты его худощавого лица еще более резкими и острыми. — Чтобы прийти к окончательным выводам, мы должны лично посетить Сток-Морон и осмотреться на месте, — вопросительно посмотрел на Гавриила Холмс. — Решение за вами, сэр.

— Хорошо, — без колебаний ответил Гавриил.

Быстрота и уступчивость архангела, с которыми он согласился нарушить запрет о спуске почивших людей на Землю, явно свидетельствовали о его нешуточной тревоге.

— В таком случае отправляемся вниз незамедлительно, — радостно воскликнул мой друг. — До заката нам необходимо осмотреть вашу комнату, сэр, а потом незаметно проникнуть в соседние помещения, где живут Азирафаэль, Вельзевул и Кроули.

— С этим проблем не возникнет, — ответил Гавриил. — Ближе к вечеру начнется очередное заседание саммита. Комнаты будут пустовать до ночи. Надеюсь, вам хватит времени.

— Уверен, этого будет достаточно.

— Я вернусь за вами в четыре часа после полудня. И о соблюдении конфиденциальности…

— Ваша просьба хранить молчание является излишней. Наш разговор не станет предметом досужих сплетен в Раю.

Гавриил кивнул и, не утруждая себя хоть каким-нибудь относительно вежливым прощанием, наподобие «до свидания», «всего наилучшего», растворился в воздухе.

— Какой удивительно «приятный» собеседник, — рассмеялся Холмс, оглядев опустевшую гостиную. — У нас с вами, дорогой Уотсон, есть целый день, чтобы отоспаться, плотно пообедать и собраться в дорогу. Ночевать, по-видимому, придется в поместье. Вы же не возражаете против небольшого приключения?

— Конечно, нет. Разве я могу отказаться от удовольствия составить вам компанию. Хорошо, что в запасе есть время: я успею почистить и смазать свой револьвер.

— Уотсон, — расхохотался Холмс, — уверен, он вам не пригодится! Если уж вы питаете такую страсть к оружию, то против демонов, как ни странно это прозвучит из моих уст, скорей подойдет детский водяной пистолет, заправленный святой водой, кадило с ладаном или освященный крест, а не огнестрельный пережиток прошлого века. Но и тут необходима предельная осторожность. Не забывайте, что там, в поместье, кроме предполагаемых врагов, находится наш общий темнокрылый друг, и все эти предметы могут нечаянно нанести непоправимый урон его здоровью. Реалии меняются, Уотсон! Поэтому я настаиваю, чтобы мы взяли с собой лишь самое грозное, смертоносное и верное средство…

— И какое из вашего списка вы считаете таковым?

— Интеллект, милый Уотсон! Наш светлый прекрасный разум! — пуще прежнего залился смехом Холмс и постучал себя пальцем по виску.

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо… — В душе я был согласен с доводами моего друга. Реалии действительно стали другими. — В таком случае предлагаю компромисс: мы возьмем ваш интеллект и мою дубовую трость с набалдашником. С пустыми руками, что бы вы не говорили, я всегда чувствую себя несколько неуютно… Но идея про водяной пистолет, кадило и крест ужасна. Это явно не оружие для джентльменов.

— Вот и славно. Я попрошу миссис Хадсон приготовить нам завтрак…

За завтраком я попытался выведать у Холмса, к каким же выводам пришел он, выслушав рассказ Гавриила.

— К весьма увлекательным, мой друг. Сопоставьте факты: просматриваемый коридор, закрытое помещение, постукивания, шорохи, буря, липкие ленты, — все это звенья одной цепочки.

— Я совершенно не понимаю, как могут быть связаны между собой эти вещи.

— Включите свой мозг, Уотсон, и добавьте фантазии, вы слышали ровно столько же, сколько и я.

— Моя фантазия бездействует…

— В таком случае предлагаю вам подождать до момента нашего прибытия в Сток-Морон. Я должен убедиться в своей правоте, прежде чем поделюсь своими догадками.


	3. Поместье Сток-Морон

Ровно в четыре часа после полудня в нашей гостиной материализовался пунктуальный Гавриил.

— Спустимся у ограды поместья, — предупредил архангел. — Дальше придется идти пешком. На территории Сток-Морона, пока идет саммит, чудеса строго лимитированы и подотчетны. Никаких сверхъестественных перемещений. И под запретом сотовая связь, так что…

— Ну, это меньшая из проблем. У нас нет земных телефонов, в Раю они ни к чему, — напомнил архангелу Холмс.

— Забыл, что вы невыездные. Ах да, наденьте эти гостевые пропуска… — Он протянул нам две толстые серебряные цепочки с прозрачными прямоугольными медальонами, на которых сияли енохианские символы. — Носите их постоянно, иначе моментально развоплотитесь. Все поместье под охранным заклятием. Чужакам там не выжить.

Мы с Холмсом переглянулись и без лишних вопросов надели «украшения». Мгновение спустя наша троица очутилась у ворот заброшенного неухоженного парка, раскинувшегося по склону холма, заканчивающегося густой рощей на самой вершине.

Унылые серые тучи тяжело ползли по небу, моросил мелкий холодный дождь, а ледяной осенний ветер пробирал до костей. Влажный воздух был пропитан резким запахом прелой листвы.

— Сток-Морон? — поинтересовался Холмс, указывая в направлении рощи, где из-за веток виднелись очертания высокой дырявой крыши и полуразрушенный шпиль старинного дома.

— Он самый, — ответил Гавриил, идя вперед по размытой дождем тропинке. — И почему для встреч на высоком уровне нам вечно выпадают вот такие помойки, а не Виндзорский замок, Лувр или, на худой конец, Ватикан? Помню, как-то раз мы заседали на русской полярной станции. Дикие люди. Только демоны остались довольны. Даже специальное разрешение на чудо «отрезвления» для полярников выбили, чтобы можно было «бухать» с ними в любую свободную минуту какую-то горючую жидкость под названием «спиртяшка». Кое-кто из наших, правда, тоже не отставал, — неожиданно поделился с нами воспоминаниями архангел. — Тут, хвала Всевышней, хоть смертных нет, особенно баб и медведей. У полярников были… — Гавриил не договорил, а я не успел уточнить, чем досадили ему женщины полярников и белые медведи, потому что мы наконец-то подошли к поместью.

Дом был таким же угрюмым и серым, как небо над нашими головами. Два обветшалых полукруглых крыла, распростертых, словно клешни у краба, по обеим сторонам высокой центральной части, только что не разваливались от старости и отчаянно нуждались в ремонте.

Холмс, обогнав меня и архангела, тут же кинулся исследовать примыкающую к дому нерасчищенную лужайку, заросшую пожухлыми сорняками чуть ли не метровой высоты. Он, вымокнув до пояса, медленно бродил туда-сюда, внимательно смотря под ноги, пока не подобрался вплотную к каменной стене, густо покрытой лишайником. Пройдя вдоль нее, Холмс осмотрел окно комнаты Гавриила. Затем попросил его войти в дом и закрыть ставни. Убедившись, что открыть засов снаружи не представляется возможным, он через лупу изучил каждую петлю, но все они были прочными, сделанными на века.

— Когда ставни закрыты, в комнату снаружи не проникнуть, — сообщил Холмс, закончив внешний осмотр. — И трава вдоль стены не примята, значит, к окнам никто не подходил. Посмотрим, что нас ждет внутри…

Он не успел закончить фразу, как на дальнем конце лужайки закачались мокрые стебли. В нашу сторону, раздвигая влажную траву, несся кто-то стремительный и невидимый. Я, мысленно похвалив себя за предусмотрительно взятую, наперекор советам друга, трость, приготовился дать отпор невидимому противнику. Раздалось какое-то мерзкое одышливое пыхтение. Трава расступилась, и нам под ноги выкатился полуметровый кожаный шар, покрытый чешуей и роговыми наростами…

— Прочь, мартышки! Я опаздываю! — рявкнул шар, не прекращая движения.

Неведомая тварь, хлопая перепончатыми ушами по лысой голове, метеором пронеслась мимо и скрылась за маленькой боковой дверью черного хода. Я обалдело уставился на Холмса. Трость почти выпала из моих вспотевших ладоней:

— Что, черт побери, это было?!

— Не выражайтесь, Уотсон, — одернул меня слегка побледневший Холмс.

— Да отомрите уже! Так и знал, что рассказы про ваши подвиги — полная лажа. Это же всего лишь мелкий демон! — раздосадованно поддал ногой кучу мокрых листьев Гавриил. — Зря я с вами связался…

— Не стоит делать таких скоропалительных выводов, сэр, — хмуро ответил Холмс. — Хоть обстановка, действительно, далека от привычной — это не помешает нам докопаться до истины…

Гавриил недоверчиво хмыкнул и молча направился к черному входу, куда перед этим заскочило отвратительное создание.

Нашему взору открылся длинный широкий коридор с облупленными стенами, когда-то покрытыми известью. Именно в него выходили двери всех четырех спален. Холмс сразу же прошел к дверям комнаты Гавриила.

Воистину это было странное место. По-видимому, при заезде «жильцам» разрешили навести в своих апартаментах порядок (ну, или то, что они понимали под этим словом). Контраст между почерневшим, насквозь прогнившим снаружи домом и стерильной белизной комнаты был настолько разительным, что вызывал дискомфорт. В Раю и то было веселее, чем в спальне архангела, где белым оказалось все: пол, стены, потолок, кровать, стоящая у стены, туалетный столик в углу, одинокий стул и источенный червями древний шкаф. С потолка, нарушая белизну, свисали серпантины желтых липких лент с сотнями дохлых мух. Такому количеству трупов насекомых явно было не место в этом безликом монохромном помещении.

— Настоящий дурдом… — вырвалось у меня.

Если бы я не знал, в чьей комнате мы находимся, то заподозрил бы, что тут живет существо, страдающее психическим расстройством.

— Именно, дурдом, — прозвучал за спиной голос Гавриила. — Надо поменять ленты. Как же меня достали эти мухи.

Он начал срывать с потолка использованные липкие ловушки и прикреплять вместо них свежие.

— Больше всего раздражает, что из-за лимита на чудеса многое приходится делать своими руками!

После прокола в парке мне нужно было как-то реабилитироваться, и я решил помочь архангелу. В четыре руки мы быстро управились с ловушками.

— А почему здесь такая странная обстановка? — поинтересовался я, когда мы закончили работу.

— Ничего странного, — ответил Гавриил. — В день заезда я только-только начал обустраиваться, как Вельзевул вызвала меня на личное внеплановое совещание, а потом время на облагораживание помещения вышло. Теперь до конца саммита придется жить в этом белоснежном кошмаре.

— Так чудесните хотя бы цветное одеяло… — предложил я.

— Нельзя. Заявки на личные нужды подают заранее. У меня из личных нужд был указан лишь пункт про свечи, потому что здесь нет электричества. Я же не какой-то там отуземившийся Азирафаэль. Вот у него список «необходимых» вещей на скрижаль не влез.

— Откуда тогда таз со святой водой и ленты? — заинтересовался нашим разговором Холмс.

— Тс-с-с! — шикнул Гавриил, вороватым движением задвигая таз под кровать. — Зачем так орать! Это контрабанда. Я их чудеснул за оградой парка и пронес сюда, пока никто не видит: воду в бутылке, а таз спрятал под пальто. На ленты-то всем плевать, а вот если про святую воду кто узнает — по головке не погладят. Она вообще вне списка — демоны же вокруг. Им, кстати, тоже запрещено пользоваться адским пламенем, могущим привести ангелов к развоплощению.

— Но вы же ставите таз под дверь, — напомнил я Гавриилу его недавний рассказ.

— Так это на случай нападения. Там уж, если демон развоплотится, никто разбираться не станет — откуда у меня взялась святая вода…

— М-да, беспокойное у вас тут местечко, — заметил Холмс.

— Быстрей бы наверх вернуться, — согласился Гавриил. — Еще что-то нужно? Сейчас заседание начнется, и мне некогда с вами нянчиться…

— Оставьте на всякий случай записи из коридора.

— Вот. — Гавриил вручил Холмсу магический шар. — Прикоснитесь к нему медальоном и назовите нужное время.

Гавриил вышел за дверь, и мы остались одни.

— Какой же все-таки неприятный субъект. Даром, что архангел, — озвучил я свое мнение. — То ли дело Азирафаэль…

— Да, удивительно скверный характер для высшего существа. Предлагаю осмотреться, пока нам никто не мешает…

И Холмс принялся обследовать замки на дверях, потом, опустившись на четвереньки, половицы пола, а затем внимательно изучил каждую трещинку на стенах и потолке.

— Какой странный звонок, — наконец произнес он, подходя к кровати, дергая за болтающийся шнур. — Подделка! Видите, он просто привязан к крючку как раз над маленьким отверстием для вентиляции… И, обратите внимание, Уотсон, у противоположной стены висит еще один, точно такой же шнур, расположенный рядом с другим вентиляционным отверстием…

— И кому нужны звонки, которые не звонят?

— Тому же, кому нужна вентиляция, выведенная не на улицу, а в соседние комнаты, — заметил Холмс. — Давайте-ка наведаемся к Вельзевул, Кроули и Азирафаэлю.

Комната князя Ада удивила меня не меньше, чем спальня Гавриила. Судя по убогой обстановке, она тоже практически ничего в ней не успела изменить: в углах висели пыльные клочья паутины, в воздухе стоял запах плесени, ветхая, перекошенная от сырости мебель намекала, что трогать ее не стоит — рассыплется от прикосновения. Единственным крепким предметом оказалась кровать. Ее Вельзевул все-таки «починила». Холмс очень быстро осмотрел стены, лишь на секунду задержавшись у шнуров, которые болтались у вентиляционных отверстий на противоположных сторонах комнаты точь-в-точь, как и у Гавриила.

— Чудесно! — пробормотал он, закрывая дверь. — Двигаемся дальше, мой дорогой Уотсон.

Убранство демонской спальни радовало чистотой и свежестью, но отдавало минимализмом, что было весьма странно.

В свое время, когда мы только начали посещать букинистическую лавку, частенько засиживаясь до утра, гостеприимный ангел выделил нам с Холмсом по личной комнате для отдыха, которую мы могли обустроить в соответствии со своими вкусами и привычками. У мистера Кроули к тому моменту уже имелось свое помещение. Однажды я, проявив постыдное любопытство, потихоньку заглянул в апартаменты демона: сочетание строгой отделки и по-царски роскошной мебели произвело на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Нарушив неприкосновенность личного пространства одного сверхъестественного существа, я решил не останавливаться на достигнутом и одним глазком посмотреть, как же живет ангел. Комната мистера Азирафаэля была под стать хозяину: светлой, милой и уютной. Я бы даже сказал немного женственной, если бы не вездесущие стопки книг, возвышавшиеся в самых непредсказуемых местах (женщина, конечно же, никогда не допустила бы такого хаоса в своем жилище).

Поэтому сегодня, когда мы с Холмсом зашли к демону, я подсознательно ожидал увидеть все что угодно, а не строгую спартанскую обстановку. Но, как выяснилось, мистер Кроули на выездах избегал излишеств. Кроме шнура (в этой комнате он почему-то был один), моего друга больше ничего не заинтересовало. Хотя напоследок он зачем-то потрогал ладонью пол возле кровати:

— Превосходно!

Холмс не стал вдаваться в подробности, а я, не желая прерывать ход его мыслей, решил повременить с расспросами.

Зато ангельская комната оказалась именно такой, как я ее себе и представлял. Мистер Азирафаэль привел в порядок все что можно. Тяжелая однотонная кремовая портьера скрывала окно, недостатки стен исчезли под светлыми обоями с витиеватым растительным орнаментом. Пол, от стены до стены, устилал мохнатый бежевый ковер. На широкой двуспальной кровати громоздились пуховые подушки и всевозможных размеров думки. Ангел явно любил сладко поспать в перерывах между заседаниями. Пару кресел покрывали мягкие плюшевые пледы. Они же свисали со стульев.

На круглом столе возвышался канделябр с пятью оплывшими свечами. Рядом стояли кружки с недопитым какао, ополовиненная чашка кофе, позолоченная вазочка была с горкой наполнена шоколадными конфетами. Все остальное свободное пространство занимали пустые бутылки из-под спиртного, использованные бокалы, стопки тарелочек, блюдечек, креманок, измазанных засохшими остатками тортов и растаявшего мороженого. Вкусно покушать и выпить ангел любил еще больше, чем поваляться в кровати.

В углу у окна находился большой железный несгораемый шкаф. Его мистер Азирафаэль украсил горшком с каким-то смутно знакомым мне разлапистым цветком.

Гавриил, говоря о списке «необходимых» вещей, не поместившемся на скрижаль, действительно не преувеличивал: ангел создал себе привычную обстановку даже во временном жилище.

Холмс медленно прохаживался по комнате, с живейшим интересом рассматривая каждую вещь. Под пледом на одном стуле он обнаружил верхнюю часть шелковой пижамы, на другом огромный ворох явно ношенных мужских сорочек, а в кресле — ночной колпак из тонкой шерсти. Пока Холмс вертел в руках этот старомодный предмет мужской одежды, я размышлял, почему наш пернатый друг живет в таком бардаке.

— О чем задумались, Уотсон?

— Комната нуждается в уборке. Видимо, мистер Азирафаэль, составляя список «необходимых» заклинаний, позабыл получить разрешение на дематериализацию использованных вещей, — выдвинул я свое предположение.

— Абсолютно согласен с вашим выводом. Но, благодаря этой забывчивости, сколько пищи для размышлений он оставил нам, дорогой Уотсон. Это же великолепно. Вещи могут рассказать о своем владельце очень много.

— Боюсь огорчить вас, Холмс, но кипа грязного белья и стопки использованной посуды не желают разговаривать со мной…

Между тем Холмс, вернув колпак на место, добрался до несгораемого шкафа. Его верхние полки были заставлены непочатыми бутылками со спиртным, а нижнюю занимали тетрапаки с молоком. Я подивился странным гастрономическим пристрастиям мистера Азирафаэля. Закончив со шкафом, Холмс пододвинул стул к стене и осмотрел отверстие вентиляции. В комнате ангела шнура от звонка не было.

— Ну, Уотсон, — сказал он, спрыгивая со стула, — теперь мы можем вернуться в спальню Гавриила.

— Вы уже знаете, что тут произошло?

— Разумеется. Все мои подозрения подтвердились, за исключением несгораемого шкафа. О его существовании я не догадывался, пока не зашел в эту комнату. Предлагаю перед возвращением прихватить с собой пару бутылок вина из запасов мистера Азирафаэля. Вряд ли он заметит их пропажу.

Холмс достал из шкафа вино, засунул подмышку несколько журналов, валявшихся на полу у кровати, и выгреб из вазочки горсть конфет.

— Не стойте столбом, Уотсон, — он задорно подмигнул мне. — Лучше возьмите со стола бокалы и упаковку свечей. Уже темнеет. Хорошая выпивка при свечах и чтение помогут скоротать время, оставшееся до окончания дня. А то у Гавриила, кроме подсчета дохлых мух, нам будет совершенно нечем себя занять.

Вернувшись к архангелу, мы разложили «награбленное» добро на туалетном столике.

— Располагайтесь поудобнее, — сказал Холмс, открывая бутылку штопором, спрятанном в многофункциональном перочинном ноже.

Вино, припасенное ангелом, как всегда было великолепным. Тонкие «винные дорожки» медленно стекали по стенкам бокалов. Холмс прикрепил свечи к столу и спинке кровати, закрыл ставни. Если бы не позаимствованные свечи, нам бы пришлось сидеть в кромешной темноте. Ставни не пропускали даже тонкого лучика света.

— Вы не будете просматривать записи на шаре? — поинтересовался я, когда вино подошло к концу.

— Зачем? О том, что здесь произошло, я имел общее представление, еще когда Гавриил любезно рассказал про вентиляцию между помещениями. Другие подробности стали очевидными при осмотре. И записи с шара не прибавят к моим выводам ни унции новой информации.

— Но Гавриил не говорил о вентиляции…

— Говорил. Вы упустили этот момент. Архангела беспокоили мухи и запах навоза, а это возможно лишь при условии, что между его спальней и спальней Вельзевул есть сообщение. Остальные мои подозрения тоже подтвердились.

— Но если вы разгадали загадку, то почему тогда не рассказать все Гавриилу? Он скоро вернется. Да и меня гложет любопытство…

— Я слишком тщеславен, милый Уотсон, и хочу лично довести дело до конца… — Холмс развалился на кровати, намереваясь погрузиться в чтение.

— Думаю, тщеславие — последний мотив, движущий вами. Вы просто слишком соскучились по любимой работе, дорогой друг, и собственноручной ловле негодяев, — рассмеялся я, разглядывая его счастливое лицо, — поэтому наслаждаетесь каждой секундой этого детективного расследования. Поверьте, я вас совершенно за это не осуждаю, и готов подождать…

— Знаете, Уотсон, — он рассмеялся в ответ, услышав мои слова. — Возможно вы единственный человек, способный меня понять. Обещаю, вы не разочаруетесь… — Холмс пододвинулся на кровати, освобождая мне место.

— С вашего позволения, я хотел бы просмотреть записи. Когда еще выпадет шанс увидеть кусочек закулисной жизни сверхъестественных существ…

— Держите. В стремлении прикоснуться к неизведанному нет ничего зазорного… — Он протянул мне шар.

Я расположился рядом с Холмсом и, прикоснувшись медальоном к шару, начал просмотр. В воздухе поплыли призрачные объемные картинки, напоминающие 5D-фильм, на который мистер Кроули в ознакомительных целях водил меня и Холмса на Земле. Сюжет фильма был скучен (разве могли наивные фантазии людей сравниться с реальностью, ожидающей их за пределом), хотя техническую сторону я оценил. Трансляция магического шара превосходила фильм в разы. Эффект присутствия был полным. Происходящее можно было рассмотреть с любой точки, приблизить, отдалить. Шар передавал не только изображение со звуком, но и запахи. В итоге Холмс, отложив скучный журнал, тоже присоединился ко мне.

Изображение из зала заседаний оказалось недоступным, но коридоры и парк шар показывал в любых ракурсах. До этого момента я имел возможность близко пообщаться лишь с одним представителем Преисподней и не задумывался, насколько разительно наш темнокрылый друг отличается от иных служители Ада.

Мистер Кроули внешне был не похож на них в той же степени, как фотомодель престижного агентства не похожа на одетого в тряпье и покрытого струпьями бездомного. А про его внутреннюю суть я с уверенностью мог сказать одно: несмотря на дерзкую манеру общения и эпатажное поведение, он был человечнее многих людей, добрей и сострадательней всех знакомых мне ангелов (исключая, разве, мистера Азирафаэля). Про демонов и говорить нечего.

Поэтому, разглядывая Хастура, Лигура, Вельзевул и остальных демонов, попавших в поле зрения магического шара, я задавался совершенно закономерным вопросом: «Как вообще могло случиться, что Энтони Кроули оказался на темной стороне?»

— Весьма впечатляющее «видео», — заметил Холмс, когда я поставил шар на паузу, изучая очередной экземпляр потусторонней живности.

— И не говорите. Какие отвратительные рожи. И еще более гнусное поведение и разговоры.

— Хорошо, что вы проявили любопытство, Уотсон. Признаюсь, я почерпнул много полезных сведений о жизни демонов.

— А я, признаюсь, буду теперь опасаться кладбищ. Вы слышали, о чем говорили Хастур и Лигур? Они, оказывается, частенько там ошиваются…

— Думаю, кладбищ опасаться нам немного поздновато, — заметил Холмс.

В этот момент в воздухе появилось знакомое изображение нашего коридора, по которому медленно брел Лигур, шаря взглядом по стенам и потолку. В руках демон держал стеклянную посудину, в которой подозрительно копошилась какая-то белесая масса.

— Что это он тут вынюхивает? — заинтересовался Холмс.

— И что у него в банке?

Тем временем демон дошел до комнаты Вельзевул и осторожно поскребся в дверь:

«Вельзи, это я…»

«Какого дьявола тебе надо? Ты же знаешь, что я сразу ложусь спать!»

«Ты Гипнохама не видела? Мне тоже спать пора, а его опять нет…»

«С чего ты решил, что он у меня?»

«Так мухи, и все такое…»

«Все такое, все такое… Я твоей ящерице язык узлом завяжу, если еще раз к моим мухам сунется! Нет его здесь! Поищи в парке».

Лигур почесал затылок и, по-прежнему шаря глазами по всем поверхностям, двинулся к черному входу:

«Хамлуша, ты где? Вернись к папочке! Папочка у дяди Хастура свеженьких опарышей для тебя выпросил! Хамлуша!»

Демон, потряхивая банкой опарышей, скрылся в парке.

— Холмс, я правильно понял: дядя Хастур и хамелеон Гипнохам?

— Видимо, да.

— Цирк-шапито…

Мы расхохотались в голос так, что заколыхалось пламя свечей. Пока мы тряслись от смеха, открылась дверь и в комнату влетел Гавриил.

— Тихо, вы! — цыкнул архангел. — Вас из коридора слышно. Заседание закончилось. Сейчас все расходиться начнут. Ну? Кто виноват? Я лично займусь вопросом о развоплощении мерзавца.

— Виновника вы получите утром! — мгновенно перестал смеяться Холмс. — У вас имеется возможность провести ночь в другом помещении? Мы должны устроить в вашей комнате засаду.

— Да. Я могу переночевать у Сандальфона. Но, ради всего святого, скажите хотя бы: меня хотели убить?

— Нет. Успокойтесь. Это не покушение. А теперь, сэр, мы должны будем погасить свет, чтобы все подумали, что вы уснули. Иначе вся затея окажется напрасной. И не сомневайтесь, завтра утром я представлю вам доказательства, что опасность устранена. До свидания!

Холмс настойчиво подтолкнул Гавриила к выходу.

— Нам действительно придется провести некоторое время без огня, — произнес он, когда архангел ушел. — Чем быстрее окружающие решат, что Гавриил спит, тем нам меньше придется сидеть впотьмах. Я сяду на край кровати, а вы на стул.

— Хорошо.

Холмс задул свечи, и мы очутились в непроглядной темноте.


	4. Бессонная ночь

— Постарайтесь не уснуть, Уотсон, — приблизив губы к моему уху, прошептал Холмс.

— И сколько нам придется так сидеть? — едва слышно поинтересовался я.

— Надеюсь, что недолго. А теперь, ни слова больше! Скоро вы все поймете сами…

Так началась наша бессонная ночь. Ни один звук не доносился из соседних комнат, внутри дома стояла гробовая тишина. Если бы Холмс временами не задевал меня локтем, можно было бы решить, что рядом никого нет. Мы сидели в абсолютной темноте. Иногда на улице слышались странные крики, видимо некоторые создания тьмы, как и предупреждал Гавриил, выгуливали в парке своих любимцев. Хотя эти звуки раздавались на безопасном расстоянии от нашего окна, воображение, подстегнутое просмотром «видео» с магического шара, рисовало невероятные картины, одну страшнее другой: образы отвратительных адских монстров намертво засели в моем сознании. И я, помня о том, как растерялся, увидев выскочившего из травы круглого кожистого демона, крепко сжимал трость, пообещав себе, что такого больше не повторится. Я не мог подвести Холмса еще раз. 

Время тянулось бесконечно. Перевалило за полночь. С каждой минутой нервное напряжение нарастало. Какое чудовище мы караулим? Что ему нужно от Гавриила? Как связана с этим вентиляция, в которую с трудом пролезет даже мышь? Эти вопросы заезженной пластинкой вертелись в моей голове.

Внезапно со стороны спальни мистера Азирафаэля раздался слабый шорох. Не будь я на взводе, возможно, этот призрачный звук ускользнул бы от моего слуха. Теплая сухая ладонь Холмса опустилась на мою руку, и я понял, что мой друг тоже расслышал его. Неожиданно послышался новый звук: глухое ритмичное постукивание, словно где-то в недрах дома кто-то едва-едва ударял пальцами по там-таму. Стало понятно, почему Гавриил не смог определить его источник: звук эхом разносился по пустой комнате, как по каменному мешку, и длился считанные секунды. Загадочное постукивание повторилось еще пару раз.

Холмс сильнее сжал мою руку, сигнализируя, что решающая минута вот-вот настанет. Я удобнее перехватил трость. Сердце так неистово колотилось в моей груди, что его гулкие удары, наверное, можно было расслышать в любом конце спальни. Неожиданно Холмс вскочил с кровати, включил фонарик и бросился к вентиляции. В этот раз я был готов ко всему: как ни больно ослепил свет мои утомленные темнотой глаза, я все же успел разглядеть извивающееся на шнуре щупальце, поспешно втягивающееся в отверстие, ведущее в комнату ангела:

— Вот оно, Холмс! — проревел я, оттолкнув в сторону своего друга, яростно, почти на ощупь, хлеща тростью по шнуру. — Вы видите? Вы это видите?

— Нет, Джон, не-е-ет! — в ужасе закричал Холмс, отбросив фонарик на кровать и пытаясь вырвать трость из моих рук. — Боже, не-е-ет!

На его мертвенно-бледном лице проступил такой откровенный ужас, которого я не видел никогда. Пальцы Холмса клещами впились в мое плечо. От удивления и накатившей боли я выпустил трость. Собственно, толку от нее уже не было: неизвестная гадина просочилась в вентиляцию и исчезла.

В то же мгновение за стеной раздался короткий отчаянный вскрик, а затем какой-то грохот.

— О боже, Джон! — сипло пробормотал мой друг, сломя голову кидаясь к выходу из комнаты. — Ах я, старый дурак! Надеюсь, вы его не сильно покалечили!

Ничего не понимая, я в растерянности смотрел, как он исчезает за дверями. Холмс явно был в страшном волнении. Ведь только в самые тяжелые минуты он называл меня по имени. Я бросился следом за ним.

— Что все это значит? — спросил я, догнав его в коридоре.

— Это значит, что я — тщеславный осел и, возможно, мы потеряли двух своих лучших друзей! — ответил Холмс, осторожно стуча в дверь мистера Азирафаэля.

На стук никто не открыл, и он, согнувшись, тихо зашипел в замочную скважину:

— Азирафаэль, впустите нас. Сейчас же. Это — Холмс и Уотсон.

В замке заскрежетал ключ. Мой друг, оглядевшись по сторонам, впихнул меня в комнату ангела, тут же захлопнув дверь. Мистер Азирафаэль был белее своей байковой пижамы нежнейшего молочного оттенка. В глазах ангела плескался такой отчаянный испуг, словно он видел перед собой не двух старых друзей, а по меньшей мере самого Люцифера. Я замер на пороге и огляделся. Ничего необычного в комнате не было, за исключением валяющегося у стены стула.

— Где он? С ним все в порядке? — набросился с вопросами на ангела Холмс.

Неожиданно он упал на колени и заглянул под кровать, затем проделал то же самое с креслами. Глядя, как Холмс ползает по полу, я решил, что мой друг сошел с ума.

— Вылезайте уже, черт вас побери, Энтони! — Холмс кинулся к окну и отдернул портьеру.

Я все больше сомневался в здравости его рассудка. И при чем тут демон? Мистер Азирафаэль, прижав к груди пухленькие ладони, со страхом наблюдал за безумствами, творимыми Холмсом.

— Мне не до шуток, Энтони! — выпалил он. — Вылезайте!

К моему вящему ужасу, после этого выкрика мягкая ткань на груди ангела зашевелилась, из-под ворота пижамы выползло гибкое золотистое тело небольшой змеи. Выбравшись наружу, она обвилась вокруг шеи мистера Азирафаэля, спрятав голову, украшенную белыми с темным кантом пятнами в виде летящей птицы, у него под подбородком.

— Песчаная эфа! — выдохнул я.

— Ну, хвала Небесам, все живы! — облегченно проговорил Холмс, увидев змею.

— Это что… мистер Кроули?! — До меня постепенно начало доходить, кого я хлестал дубовой тростью.

— Само собой… — кивнул мой друг.

— Что вы тут делаете? — трясущимися губами произнес мистер Азирафаэль, бережно усаживая на постель одну из самых ядовитых рептилий на свете. — И зачем на него напали?

Хорошо, что на мою персону никто не обращал внимания. Осознав содеянное, я готов был провалиться сквозь пол.

— Это — одно большое недоразумение! — тяжело вздохнув, ответил Холмс. — Думаю, нам нужно многое обсудить.

Неожиданно эфу скрутило волной трансформации. За доли секунды она увеличилась до гигантских размеров и поменяла цвет на черный (эту истинную форму демон как-то раз, по моей просьбе, нам уже показывал), а потом обратилась в человека. На краю кровати сидел обнаженный мистер Кроули. Его подтянутое смуглое тело было расчерчено набухшими лиловыми полосами-кровоподтеками. С трудом щелкнув пальцами, он материализовал на себе шелковую пижаму.

— Ох, дорогой! — Ангел всплеснул руками. — И что теперь делать? Заявку на «исцеление» я не подавал.

— Мне вот тоже в голову не приходило, что меня отходит тростью лучший друг, — морщась от боли, повел плечами демон. — У вас тяжелая рука, Уотсон! — ухмыльнулся он.

— Моя вина! Я не предупредил Уотсона, что мы «охотимся» за вами. А потом стало поздно. Честно говоря, я не ожидал от него такой прыти, — виновато улыбнулся Холмс. — Кости целы?

— Целы. Я же не человек. Если бы не глупый саммит, вы бы даже не поняли, что нанесли мне ущерб. И прекратите переживать. Это всего лишь синяки. Утром, когда все встанут, выйду за ворота парка — и побои исчезнут без следа. Лучше объясните, зачем вы открыли на меня сезон охоты? Вам же с первого дня известно, что мы живем с Азирафаэлем, и кроме меня некому ползти в его комнату в змеином обличье…

— Что это значит? — ошарашенно воскликнул я.

— С первого дня? — одновременно со мной вскричал ангел.

— О-о-о, так вот в чем причина нападения. Доктор все еще не в курсе? Забавно… — Голос демона был полон иронии.

— Вы тоже, Энтони, как я погляжу, не были достаточно откровенны со своей второй половиной, — заметил Холмс.

— Туше, — поднял руки мистер Кроули.

— Холмс, да о чем вы говорите? — Смысл сказанного не желал укладываться в моей голове.

— Дорогой Джон, Шерлок не счел нужным вам сообщить, что мы с Азирафаэлем не только друзья, а живем вместе, состоим в связи, находимся в романтических отношениях, спим вместе. Выбирайте формулировку на свой вкус… — Демон явно решил не ходить вокруг да около. — И он знал об этом с самого начала нашего знакомства. А я не счел нужным предупредить Азирафаэля, что его любимый сыщик раскусил нас. Вот и вся тайна.

— Но почему вы молчали? — хором воскликнули мы с ангелом.

— Уотсон, вы же знаете, что я не имею привычки обсуждать чужую личную жизнь, — ответил Холмс. — Отношения между мистером Кроули и Азирафаэлем лежали на поверхности, но за все эти годы вы не обращали внимания на десятки очевидных подсказок, хотя все происходило у вас на глазах. Сегодня, в любом случае, я собирался вас просветить, потому что именно из-за их романтической истории мы тут и очутились. Я хотел перехватить Энтони по дороге и объясниться прямо в комнате Гавриила. Но просчитался: он передвигается быстрее, чем обычные змеи. Моя медлительность и ваш «героический» поступок спутали карты.

— Но зачем вы ждали до последней минуты? Могли бы просто нас собрать и поговорить, — недоуменно поинтересовался я.

— Этим вечером вы абсолютно правильно оценили мое состояние: я смаковал расследование. Плюс ко всему существовал мизерный шанс, что мистер Кроули может не прийти. Что же касается разговора — я не был уверен, как вы воспримете эту новость и не хотел ставить мистера Азирафаэля в неловкое положение, зная его тонкую душевную организацию.

— Боже, Холмс, — мне стало досадно, — я еще могу понять ваше желание пощадить чувства мистера Азирафаэля, но с чего вы решили, что подобное известие изменит мое отношение к дружбе между всеми нами?

— Мы никогда не обсуждали данный вопрос, Уотсон.

— Я не замшелый консерватор. В силу своей профессии, как и любой врач, я сталкивался со многими интимными тайнами и более щепетильного характера. А уж теперь, в двадцать первом веке, осуждать кого-либо… нонсенс. Я могу только порадоваться счастью своих друзей.

— Нелепейшая ситуация! Но раз мы все-таки в ней очутились, давайте хотя бы присядем, — произнес, вспомнив о роли хозяина, ангел.

Он засуетился, сгреб с кресел охапки одежды и пледы, бросив их рядом. Мы с Холмсом заняли предложенные места. Ангелу достался стул, а пострадавший в «бою» мистер Кроули остался сидеть на кровати, обложившись подушками. Его явно терзали полученные травмы.

— Не откажусь от полного бокала обезболивающего, — заявил демон. — И так как сегодня ночь откровений, то хочу попросить перестать обращаться ко мне и Азирафаэлю: «мистер». Особенно это касается вас, доктор. С Шерлоком у нас дела обстоят попроще. А рядом с вами я постоянно ощущаю себя, словно на светском рауте. Воспринимайте эту просьбу, как наказание за мою попорченную шкуру.

— Принимаю ваше наказание и постараюсь искупить свою вину, — с облегчением произнес я, поняв, что меня простили.

— Шерлок объяснился, тебе бы тоже не помешало, дорогой… — Обида звучала в каждом слове Азирафаэля. — Кошмар. С первого дня! И ты молчал!

— Понимаешь, — виновато начал демон, — когда ты рассказал, кого пригласил в магазинчик, то я сразу же понял, что рано или поздно Шерлок Холмс догадается, что ты живешь не один, и испугался. За тебя. За нас. Мы же столетиями скрывались. Но решил положиться на твое чутье. Раз ты им доверяешь — значит, они достойны. Как ты помнишь, мы договорились, что я не буду появляться дома, пока у нас гости. Так все и тянулось, но каждый раз мне было неспокойно. В конце концов тревога победила. Стоило узнать твоих друзей поближе, дабы убедиться, что честь джентльменов не позволит им воспользоваться открывшимися обстоятельствами, и о твоем «жильце» не станет известно в Раю. Я был потрясен, когда Холмс, лишь завидев меня, каким-то невероятным образом моментально сложил один плюс один. Вычислил и промолчал. Вот тогда-то я и подумал: раз уж он согласен молчать, а доктор не в курсе — то лишние волнения тебе ни к чему. Пусть все идет своим чередом. Прошу, не обижайся на меня за это…

Пока демон рассказывал свою версию нашего знакомства, ангел проворно разлил по бокалам вино и виски. Самую огромную порцию он протянул мистеру Кроули. Точнее, Кроули. Называть демона только по имени (даже про себя) мне было непривычно.

— Не буду. Ведь все закончилось хорошо, — мирно согласился Азирафаэль. — Но как вы догадались? — Он посмотрел на Холмса.

— Бытовые мелочи, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Замечу, вы, мой друг, были предельно осторожны. Но временами я наталкивался на кружки с напитками, которые вы не пьете, тарелки с едой, которая вам не по вкусу. Оставленные под диваном мужские тапочки, стоптанные не по вашим ногам, тоже были достаточно красноречивы. И как-то поутру вы забылись и зашли на кухню за чашечкой какао в чудесном шелковом халате, явно с чужого плеча. Отсюда я сделал выводы: вы живете не один, ваш жилец — мужчина, и с ним вы находитесь в достаточно близких отношениях, раз надели его халат на голое тело.

— Не припоминаю этот случай, — смущенно пробормотал Азирафаэль. — Скорей всего, спросонья я перепутал одежду. Какие мелкие оплошности и далеко идущие выводы! Все кажется ужасно простым и понятным, когда вы раскрываете ход своих мыслей, — заметил ангел. — А я наивно мнил себя гением конспирации. Теперь, конечно, понимаю, до чего глупо я выглядел в ваших глазах.

— Не стоит принижать себя, мой дорогой друг, — успокоил расстроенного ангела Холмс. — Всех остальных вы успешно водили за нос долгие годы.

Азирафаэль с благодарностью посмотрел на Холмса. В моей же голове, пока я слушал повествование моего друга, всплывали картинки нашего исследования комнаты ангела: не сочетающиеся друг с другом шелковая пижама и ночной колпак, мужские сорочки разных размеров, кружка из-под кофе, который не употреблял Азирафаэль, горшок с любимый цветком Кроули (его я сотню раз видел в букинистической лавке). Холмс справедливо укорял меня в невнимательности, повторяя: «Вы смотрите, Уотсон, но не наблюдаете, а это большая разница».

— Все это в высшей степени логично, — произнес Кроули. — Путь ваших умозаключений мне понятен. Но почему вы мгновенно решили, что именно _Я_ живу с Азирафаэлем? _Я_ , а не кто-то другой? Сколько вам потребовалось времени в холле? Секунда? Две? Такая скорость выше моего понимания, — поинтересовался он.

— О-о-о, вы тешите мое самолюбие, — тихо рассмеялся Холмс. — Это же элементарно! Мне даже думать не пришлось. Вас выдали очки весьма необычной, приметной формы и стойкая туалетная вода. Несколько пар точно таких же очков, сломанных и целых, разбросаны по дому в самых неожиданных местах. И у меня великолепное обоняние. Много раз я улавливал горьковатый запах чужой туалетной воды (тогда я еще не подозревал, что она ваша) на одежде любезного Азирафаэля. Так что, стоило вам материализоваться в холле, как я _«моментально сложил один плюс один»_ , — закончил Холмс.

— Вот же дьявол! Выходит, не появись я на пороге, вы понятия бы не имели, кто конкретно живет с ангелом? — спросил Кроули.

— Совершенно верно, — заметил Холмс. — Но вам удалось меня удивить…

— Чем же?

— Я не ожидал, что его партнером окажется демон…

— О да! Этот факт защищает нас уже шесть тысяч лет! — хохотнул Кроули, а Азирафаэль стал пунцовым. — Ангел и демон — пара. Безумная идея! Но, судя по вашему пребыванию здесь, мы прокололись… — В голосе демона прорезалась тревога. — Насколько все плохо?

— Нас развоплотят, — с отчаянием проговорил Азирафаэль.

— Нет, нет! Пожалуйста, успокойтесь! — воскликнул Холмс. — Гавриил даже и не думал в эту сторону…

— Но он же вызвал вас!

— Видимо, стоит объяснить все по порядку. Начну с прихода Гавриила…

И Холмс, не скупясь на подробности, пересказал Кроули и Азирафаэлю беседу с архангелом, а также в красках описал все наши действия в поместье, последовавшие за этим, включая обследование парка и комнат. Ангел и демон выслушали его рассказ с исключительным интересом.

— И насколько быстро в этот раз вы заподозрили нас? — спросил демон.

— Как только Гавриил произнес ваши имена.

— М-да…

— Изучив ваши привычки за долгие годы нашей дружбы, я понял, что, находясь под одной крышей, ночевать по раздельности вы, конечно же, не захотите, — заметил Холмс.

— Откуда такой вывод? — поинтересовался Кроули.

— Вы ни разу не ночевали в своей комнате в букинистической лавке, Энтони…

— Но как…

— Пыль. Как-то раз я последовал примеру Уотсона и тоже заглянул в вашу комнату. Вещи были покрыты пылью. К ним месяцами никто не прикасался…

— Холмс, но откуда вы знаете, что я туда заходил? — пораженно воскликнул я. — Вы следили за мной?

— Следил? Конечно, нет. Но наследили вы. На полу отчетливо виднелись отпечатки ваших ботинок. Их я узнаю из тысячи.

— Черт! Дурацкий промах! Жизнь ничему меня не учит. Зато теперь мне ясно, зачем вы провели рукой по полу, когда мы обследовали спальню Кроули в поместье… Вы изучали пыль! — предположил я.

— Совершенно верно. За исключением чистой дорожки, ведущей от дверей к кровати, пыль покрывала весь пол. Соответственно, я пришел к выводу, что наш друг после отбоя доходит до кровати, садится и ждет, когда все заснут, чтобы перебраться к Азирафаэлю. Мы с вами за пять минут натоптали там больше, чем он за две недели, — с довольным видом пояснил Холмс.

— Вы опасное существо, Шерлок, — с уважением заметил Кроули. — Действительно, именно так я и поступал. Как же легко вы читаете окружающую реальность.

— Такая лестная оценка моих детективных талантов, конечно же, приятна, но, поверьте, многие выводы давались мне с трудом. Хоть я и догадался, что происходящее связано с вами и Азирафаэлем, нужно было еще понять: почему и как. Ваша сверхъестественная природа весьма затрудняла расследование, и я частенько оказывался в тупике.

— Например? — заинтересованно спросил демон.

— Например, я никак не мог разобраться, что вам мешало воспользоваться коридором, а еще проще — сразу материализоваться в комнате Азирафаэля. Боясь выдать вашу тайну Гавриилу или навести его на опасные мысли, я был стеснен в выборе вопросов и собирал информацию о порядках на саммите буквально по крупицам. В итоге мне стало ясно, что из-за ограничений на чудеса и слежки единственным вариантом является дорога через личные покои Вельзевул и архангела. Только в этих местах отсутствовал контроль. Но и тут я наткнулся на препятствие. Между комнатами однозначно существовал какой-то проход (вспомним мух и запах навоза). Маленький и незаметный. Иначе Гавриил бы насторожился. Предположив, что подобным проходом соединены вообще все спальни, я долго мучился вопросом, как же вам удается проникать сквозь него? В человеческом теле — это невозможно. Чудеса отпадали. Оставалось истинное обличье, которое вы демонстрировали по просьбе Уотсона лишь однажды. Но змея была гигантской. Поверхностное знакомство с трансформациями сверхъестественных существ едва не выбило у меня почву из-под ног. В конце концов я сделал смелое предположение: размер истинной формы может быть любым. Все фрагменты мозаики сложились. Примите мои поздравления Кроули: у вас прекрасная фантазия. Подвесить к вентиляции шнуры от звонков и перебираться по ним из комнаты в комнату под носом у двух Контор… хитрое, но безрассудное решение!

На лице Кроули появилась ухмылка. Он подлил себе виски и с довольным видом произнес:

— Это самое потрясающее детективное расследование, в котором мне удалось поучаствовать и в виде преступника, и в виде нечаянной жертвы… — Он со стоном откинулся на подушку. — В ваш рассказ закралась лишь одна неточность.

— Пожалуйста, просветите меня, — сделал стойку Холмс.

— Я не просто подвесил шнуры к вентиляции. Я ее чудеснул, пока Гавриил и Вельзевул были на экстренном совещании.

— Даже так?

— Да. Мы с Азирафаэлем пользуемся этим способом уже давно. Саммит-то не первая бюрократическая волынка, в которой мы участвуем. И законы на них всегда одинаковые. Просто до этого раза нам всегда удавалось занять смежные комнаты, поэтому проблем не возникало. А тут мне пришлось ждать, пока Азирафаэль подаст знак, что Гавриил уснул (Вельзевул пушкой не разбудишь), и ползти аж через две комнаты.

— О! — воскликнул я. — Так стук был знаком?

— Именно. Змеи хорошо чувствуют вибрации. К несчастью, архангел не Вельзи, видимо, его потревожил стук и мои перемещения. Хотя я старался быть тихим и стремительным. У него очень беспокойный сон, — с досадой произнес Кроули.

— Он вообще не спал, — заметил Холмс. — Вас караулил! А в последнюю ночь вы вдобавок неосторожно проползли по его ногам. Дважды. Гавриила чуть удар не хватил, когда он почувствовал скольжение «шелковой ленты» по своей ноге. И какого эм-м… врага рода человеческого вы устроили оргию за стеной? — задал некорректный вопрос мой друг.

Щеки и шея Азирафаэля пошли красными пятнами. Я тоже почувствовал, как краснею, догадавшись, что он имел ввиду. Такая бестактность свидетельствовала о его крайнем раздражении.

— Дорогой, а я говорил, что нужно быть потише! — отчаянно смущаясь воскликнул ангел. — А ты все твердил: «Никто не услышит», «За окном грохочет буря, так что стены трясутся…» Услышали! И даже Шерлока с Джоном привлекли. Как нам теперь выпутаться?

— Оставим пустые разговоры. Гавриил был так напряжен, что услышал бы и писк комара. Но есть простой выход, — успокоил Холмс запаниковавшего Азирафаэля. — Хорошо, что архангел обратился именно к нам. Судя по наличию молока — у вас, Энтони, имеется имеется разрешение на материализацию любимой еды? Кстати, дверцу сейфа не мешало бы смазать — этот скрип очень хорошо слышен в соседней комнате…

— Да. Разрешение есть. В змеиной форме я люблю молоко. А про скрип дверцы мы как-то не задумывались…

— Что ж, ваше разрешение нам только на руку. И пусть дверца скрипит, как раньше. Воспользуемся всеми возможностями…

Через час, получив подробные инструкции от Холмса, мы закончили наше ночное совещание и предались привычным душевным беседам. К утру полки со спиртным изрядно опустели. Настроение было чудесным. Настало время расходиться по комнатам. Азирафаэль подсадил к отверстию вентиляции обратившегося в эфу Кроули и протрезвил нас с Холмсом. Само собой, спальню ангела мы покинули обычным для людей путем — через дверь. Возвращались мы не с пустыми руками. Холмс нес перед собой большую жестяную коробку из-под печенья.

Торжественно водрузив поклажу на туалетный столик, мы стали дожидаться прихода архангела.


	5. Коробка из-под печенья для Гавриила

— Холмс, а вы уверены, что Гавриила убедит наша история?

— Абсолютно. Во-первых, он совершенно не разбирается в «человеческом» мире. Во-вторых, ему не хочется огласки и ничего перепроверять он не станет. В-третьих, мы предъявим ему довольно-таки вещественные и неопровержимые доказательства наших слов… — Холмс с довольным видом погладил коробку, стоящую на столе.

Я представил себе лицо Гавриила после того, как он увидит доказательства, и ухмыльнулся. Мучила ли меня совесть? Однозначно — нет. Меньше всего меня заботило, что мы собирались ввести в заблуждение надменного архангела.

Мои мысли витали вокруг необычной романтической истории двух сверхъестественных существ, в которую мы с Холмсом оказались втянуты волею провидения. Теперь, зная об отношениях ангела и демона, я удивлялся своей наивности и слепоте. Ведь как и заметил мой прозорливый друг: «Все происходило у меня на глазах». События сегодняшней ночи позволили взглянуть на общение наших лучших друзей с другой стороны. Многие мелочи приобрели совсем иную окраску.

Я вспоминал, как за столом Кроули предупредительно отодвигал перед ангелом стул или поутру готовил ему любимый какао, тщательно отмеряя пропорции каждого ингредиента, и тот принимал эти знаки внимания с сияющей улыбкой; как Азирафаэль всегда хлопотал, стараясь усадить мерзлявого демона поближе к камину, и пытался укутать его в самый теплый плед, на что Кроули щурил золотые глаза и ворчал, что он «не хлипкий смертный», но все-таки благодарно прятал ноги под мягким покрывалом. И все эти шутливые пикировки по поводу стилей одежды: «Опять сто одежек. Не будь таким чопорным», «Зато твои джинсы не оставляют простора воображению»…

Только такой глупец, как я, мог перепутать дружескую вежливость и предупредительность с обычными для влюбленных ухаживаниями. А то, что ангел с демоном ухаживали, заботились и флиртовали друг с другом, теперь не вызывало у меня сомнений.

Холмс открыл ставни, и в спальню проник робкий предрассветный сумрак.

— Ну почему они есть только в этой комнате? — оторвал меня от приятных размышлений его голос.

— О чем вы говорите?

— О мухах, дорогой Уотсон.

— И что с ними не так? — поинтересовался я, разглядывая липкие ленты. — Мухи как мухи. Дохлые.

— Вы разве не заметили, что они есть только здесь? Ни у Кроули, ни у Азирафаэля их нет, хотя вентиляция соединяет все помещения.

— Это имеет значение?

— Для нашего расследования — не имеет, но это весьма загадочный факт. Об этом стоит поразмыслить на досуге…

— Мне кажется, вы ищете тайны там, где их не существует. Ну какую загадку могут скрывать кучи дохлых насекомых?

— Возможно, вы правы, а возможно…

Открылась дверь, и Холмс оставил мух в покое. Гавриил зашел в комнату, как всегда не соизволив поприветствовать нас даже кивком головы.

— Надеюсь, я не зря провел ночь у Сандальфона? Результаты есть? — без предисловий приступил он к делу.

— Несомненно, — сухо ответил Холмс.

— Рассказывайте.

— Боюсь вас разочаровать, но демоны совершенно ни при чем…

— Тогда кто?!

— Начну с беспокоивших вас звуков, — проигнорировал выкрик Гавриила Холмс. — Я очень тщательно осмотрел задвижки на ставнях — снаружи и изнутри. Это вы видели. После вашего ухода я так же пристально обследовал замок. Вне всяких сомнений, к нему никто не прикасался. Ночь, проведенная в вашей спальне, убедила меня, что шорохи и скрипы, как вы изначально и предполагали, издает разваливающийся дом. Хлопки проседающих балок и перепад давления в старом водопроводе очень похожи на глухие стуки. Во время бури звуки усилились, а завывания ветра в вентиляции стали похожи на всхлипы и стоны. Что поделать, строения людей весьма ненадежны.

— Ну с этим я согласен. Тем более что сам предполагал нечто подобное, — раздулся от гордости архангел, обрадованный своей проницательностью. — Но скрежет металла и прикосновение к ногам на дом не спишешь…

— Конечно, нет. Только это уже вторая часть истории, — заметил мой друг.

— Продолжайте.

— Обследовав пол и стены, мы с Уотсоном обнаружили за плинтусом крысиную нору, а под потолком небольшое отверстие вентиляции, ведущее в комнату Азирафаэля.

— Крысы? Тут есть крысы?! Так я и знал, что в этом гадюшнике не место благородным ангелам! — возмущенно проговорил Гавриил.

— Не беспокойтесь, нарушители пойманы. — Холмс приоткрыл крышку жестяной коробки, стоящей на столе.

На мягком белом платке, прижавшись друг к другу, сидели две милых усатых крысы: белоснежная и рыжая с золотым отливом.

Несколько часов назад Кроули лишь хмыкнул, когда Холмс попросил его «чудеснуть» пару змеиных деликатесов. «Вы ведь не думаете, что я реально питаюсь грызунами?» — спросил он, материализовав заказ Холмса. «Разумеется, нет! Особенно, если они внешне так напоминают вас и Азирафаэля!» — оценил Холмс окрас их шерстки.

И вот теперь, когда черные бусинки глаз испуганно уставились на архангела со дна коробки, я очень надеялся, что Гавриил не обратит внимания на этот прозрачный намек.

— Тихо, тихо, малыши, — успокаивающе пробормотал мой друг и достал из кармана печенье. — Держите…

— Да что с ними сюсюкаться. Выпустите их в парк, — раздраженно сказал Гавриил, которому не было дела до цвета крысиных шкурок.

— В парке опасно. Там их сожрут любимцы ваших демонов. Мы выпустим из-за оградой, — отрезал Холмс.

Зверьки, словно почувствовав поддержку и защиту, успокоились и принялись за печенье.

— Азирафаэль, по-видимому, любит вкусно поесть, — продолжил рассказ Холмс. — Мы обнаружили в его комнате горы сладостей. Зверьки пробирались к нему по шнуру через вентиляцию, чтобы полакомиться. Именно прикосновение крысиного хвоста вы почувствовали в ту ночь. За две недели они привыкли к вашему присутствию и совершенно перестали бояться.

— Хвост? Вот гадость! Азирафаэль и еда… Можно было догадаться. О здоровом образе жизни он и понятия не имеет. Лучше бы бегал трусцой, а не ел по ночам. Хорошо хоть тараканы не завелись…

— Мы позаимствовали у ангела коробку из-под печенья и заманили крыс. А металлический скрежет издавала дверь несгораемого шкафа. Ангел хранит в нем вино, — закончил Холмс.

— От человеческих привычек Азирафаэля одни проблемы!

— Надеюсь, на все волнующие вас вопросы мы подготовили достаточно подробный ответ? — поинтересовался мой друг.

— Более чем. Столько волнений… И все из-за какого-то ветхого поместья и дрянных крыс!

— Бывает. Теперь волноваться не о чем. Мы законопатили нору и заткнули вентиляцию…

— Наверное, я должен вас поблагодарить, — неуверенно произнес Гавриил, — и выполнить свое обещание…

— Действительно, это будет самой лучшей благодарностью с вашей стороны. Мы были счастливы оказать вам посильную помощь. Признаюсь, наши расследования редко имели столь приятный и мирный исход. И раз все довольны, думаю, нам пора возвращаться наверх…

***

Вот так закончилось это небольшое приключение. Гавриил сдержал свое слово: через некоторое время мы получили контрамарку на два земных тела и стали «выездными». Двери клуба «Загробный Диоген» по-прежнему были открыты перед нами. Мы прекрасно проводили время в компании Азирафаэля и Кроули, а Холмс не терял надежды, что когда-нибудь у нас появится шанс вновь поучаствовать в детективном расследовании. Хотя бы на полтрубки…


End file.
